Smells Like Summer
by Penbrydd
Summary: [EOL][PWP, emphasis on the first P] [GenHaya] If Hayate is to be believed, Genma is made of pure pheromones.


_**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not my toy, although sometimes I wish it was. Everyone you meet here belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I just borrow them, occasionally.  
_

_**Author's Note:** While I started this a while ago, I'd like to say I finished it as a gift for Nobiki. I swear I'll finish chapter four of "Never Speak of this Again", I just hit a glitch in my Ishida!smut writing abilities.  
_

_**Warnings:** Yaoi, expletives. PRETTY DAMNED EXPLICIT. If you are inclined to be upset at vivid descriptions of gay sex, this is NOT the fic for you. You have been warned. Any bitching about it will be summarily ignored.  
_

* * *

It was summer in Konoha. Genma could tell, not by any timekeeping device, or even a glance outside, but by the way he had woken up in a pool of his own sweat, nearly deep enough to drown in. That might have been an exaggeration, but it wasn't much of one. His side of the bed was soaked and the pillow salt-stiffened. Hayate's side, of course, was mostly dry. The kid didn't sweat unless he was really sick.

As he leaned back to grab at the towel draped over the chair beside the bed, Genma could feel himself peel away from Hayate's back, allowing the warm rivulets of sweat to rush down to the sodden sheets. Hayate shivered and woke, rolling onto his back.

"Fucksake, Genma, you're supposed to get up before you piss." He jabbed one cold finger into Genma's side, causing the other man to twitch, nearly dropping the towel.

"Just because you could freeze to death in an oven doesn't mean the rest of the world doesn't sweat." With a wicked smirk, he grabbed Hayate's head and rubbed the kid's face in his armpit.

Hayate cursed, coughed, and grabbed the towel with a snarl. "I hate you. I really, really hate you, you bastard."

Genma just smirked at the ceiling and waited for the long pause to end as it always did.

"...You smell like..." Irritated frustration flashed across Hayate's face. "What do you just constantly generate pheromones? You fucking suck! Now I really hate you! How am I supposed to go to work like this!?"

Genma reached out and pulled Hayate onto him. "You're not supposed to go to work like that. You're supposed to roll over and let me prove to you exactly how very much I really do suck."

There was a pause as both men watched Hayate's cock twitch with anticipation. Genma slid his hand up Hayate's side and slowly back down his chest. "Going to let me do something about that?"

Hayate leaned back into the less soggy blanket at the foot of the bed. "If you're going to do something, hurry up. It's fucking cold in here and everything's wet, no thanks to you."

Genma followed, sitting up and pulling his legs out from under Hayate, as he moved to support himself above the younger man's shivering form. He traced a line down the center of Hayate's chest with his finger, and then settled that hand on the kid's waist as he bent his neck to take a nipple in his mouth. Hayate moaned softly and grabbed at Genma's shoulder digging his ragged nails into the skin. Genma's hand moved down to Hayate's hip, pressing palm against bone as he bit down and lapped at the flesh between his teeth. Hayate mumbled something incoherent as his hips thrust up under their own volition. He writhed and shivered under Genma, suddenly desperate for more contact. As he reached for his own erection with his free hand, Genma slapped the hand away and raised his lips from their previous business.

"Did you want something?" Genma lifted the hand that held Hayate's hip and slid the back of his thumbnail along the underside of the younger man's straining cock.

Hayate shuddered, gripping the sheets with one hand and drawing blood from Genma's shoulder with the other. Genma was still dripping with sweat, and as the drops struck, they further tantalised the young jounin. "Please," he begged, quietly, "please just touch me, Genma. I want to feel your hands all over me. Take me, fuck me, do whatever you want to me as long as you touch me."

A faint red glow spread across Hayate's face as Genma lecherously surveyed his conquest. It wasn't often that Hayate would beg or even talk dirty, and he was enjoying the change and the effect it was having on both of them. Hayate had closed his eyes and was blushing furiously as he continued to plead and squirm. Genma struggled to keep his balance as the blood rushed out of his head. He just had to push the kid a little further, and the little swordsman would go from begging to taking. Genma decided that today was a fine day to be ravished -- it wasn't like he could get away without a shower today, anyway.

Finally, he leaned down and placed his lips just above Hayate's breastbone. Blowing lightly, he sent a chilling breeze from the kid's collarbone to his navel. On the way back up, he dipped his tongue into the small pool of his own sweat that lay at Hayate's solar plexus, and smeared it back up to the base of his neck, where he set his lips to sucking a small bruise into being.

Hayate had finally had about all of this he was going to take, quietly. Grabbing both of Genma's shoulders, he forced the older jounin backward, slamming him into the headboard of the bed. Genma stretched languidly and rubbed his palm under Hayate's balls. Hayate had never been one to play nice, and punched Genma high on the cheekbone before claiming his lover's lips in a crushing kiss. He split his lip on one of his own teeth before he pulled back and kneeled across Genma's chest.

Panting and bruised, Genma looked up into Hayate's lusty glare. Without another word, he placed both hands on his young lover's ass and pulled the kid forward a few inches, so he could reach. Lowering his eyes, he brought Hayate's cock to his lips and slipped just the head into his mouth. He felt Hayate's entire body tighten as the young jounin grabbed the headboard to keep from falling. Genma purred and lapped at the hot flesh in his mouth and Hayate groaned and knocked his head on the wall as he lost the will to keep holding it up.

Genma sucked harder, knowing that Hayate would love it now, and regret it later. He slid Hayate's cock in and out of his mouth, keeping the pressure constant. He often wondered how the kid could stand to be sucked so hard -- judging from the marks and the complaints the next day, it had to be painful, but nothing turned him on quite as much. He felt the mattress shift slightly as Hayate's legs began to wobble. With a gasp, the young jounin pulled away from his lover's lips, gripping his cock just below the head as he struggled not to lose himself so soon. Just to be the bastard he was so often accused of being, Genma stuck out his tongue and licked the tip. As expected, Hayate backhanded him across the face.

"I'm not done with you yet, you silly bastard," the swordsman panted, opening a drawer in the nightstand. He pulled out a bottle and dropped it in Genma's lap. "Why don't you do something useful while I find my brain."

He knew what the kid meant for him to do, but he wasn't going to give in that easily. There was room for a final taunt. He opened the bottle, spilled lube onto his fingers, and reached for Hayate, who smacked his hand. "I meant you, not me. You started this, and I mean to finish it. And I will finish this, whether you put that lube where you're going to want it or not."

Genma watched Hayate struggle to stay in control as he brought the handful of lube to his own body. He knew if he put on a bit of a show, Hayate would be on him in seconds. The kid was vicious when he got wound up. A little too much foreplay, and he'd be ready to rip your head off and fuck your bleeding throat. In fact, he'd threatened to do that to Genma, once, in almost exactly those words. It amused the older jounin to no end to occasionally push the little swordsman just a bit too far, and then just lie back and enjoy the consequences, complete with punches, slaps, scratches, and bites.

He slid two fingers into himself and bit his lip. Looking anywhere except at Hayate, he rolled his hips and pushed against his own hand. He moaned softly and slid his foot up the kid's thigh, letting his unoccupied hand travel to his mouth. Sucking the fingers of one hand and fingering his ass with the other, Genma presented quite a sight -- one that any number of women in the village would have paid ridiculous amounts of money to witness. But this was for Hayate, whose eyes were clouding with lust as he watched the older jounin writhe and masturbate.

"Enough." Hayate's voice had taken on a dangerous edge, and Genma moved quickly, freeing up his hands and placing them next to his shoulders, where he was fairly certain he could avoid breaking or dislocating any fingers. The young jounin was unnaturally quick, kneeling between his lover's thighs and slipping an arm under him to lift him at the waist and pull the object of his attentions into his lap. He sank his teeth into the flesh beside Genma's hip, pausing just to smell the skin. "Nothing else smells like you," Hayate breathed, crawling forward over Genma's body.

Genma shivered despite the crushing heat of the room as he felt Hayate's skin brushing over his chest. He stayed as still as he could, though, and looked anywhere except into the little swordsman's wild eyes. He gasped and arched as Hayate pushed into him, clutching at his chest with a ragged-nailed hand. Hayate gasped and shuddered at the tight heat around him, and sinking the nails of both hands into Genma's hips, he sat up, pushing Genma's legs over his shoulders, and began to drive himself into his lover, hard and fast.

"Mine. All mine and only mine," Hayate growled, sinking his teeth into Genma's leg, just above the knee.

Genma purred and pushed back against Hayate, crossing his ankles between the kid's shoulderblades for better leverage. "Always yours," he panted.

Hayate lay forward again, like a sphinx claiming its prey. He sank his nails into Genma's shoulders and nipped at his ear.

"You want _this_, don't you." It wasn't a question. Hayate slammed his hips forward a few times, and Genma's eyes rolled back in his head.

"God... fuck... Hayate!" Genma's incoherent pleading pushed all of the young jounin's buttons. Hayate growled and pounded into Genma as hard and fast as he could, his eyes no longer seeing anything but the vision below him, begging to be fucked. He bent his back and bit down hard on the older jounin's nipple and was rewarded by a warm splash that arced up to meet his chin. The begging became screaming as Genma tightened around him, squeezing in time to the smaller and smaller pulses of fluid.

"God... please... harder..." Hayate had gone almost deaf in his left ear, but he wouldn't notice or care for a few hours, yet.

"Please... Oh! ... oh... ah, Hayate..." Genma's voice suddenly quieted into almost a desperate purr. His lover's name dripped with the sound of sex as his whole body tightened, back arching, jaw slamming shut. Faintly, he could feel the skin of his shoulders peeling away. That nipple was probably going to need stitches. The world was something vague, on the other side of all the clouds. Somewhere over there, Hayate was stretched taut, howling with pleasure, but all Genma could feel was the hot rush filling him.

As Genma started to drift back down to the real world, he wrapped his arms around the thin man who lay sprawled across his chest, and gently rubbed his back. "I love you, Hayate."

"Mmm, keep moving your hands like that --" _cough_ "-- Feels wonderful." Hayate smiled weakly and nuzzled Genma's chest, having completely ruined his ability to get out of bed for the next several hours. "I love you, too. For all the bastards in the world, you're my favourite. You're my bastard."

Genma just smiled and stared up at the ceiling, as the alarm clock finally went off. From somewhere in the ether, Lou Reed sang: "Oh, it's such a perfect day / I'm glad I spent it with you..." 


End file.
